The present disclosure herein relates to an organic electroluminescent device.
Recently, the developments of organic electroluminescent (EL) displays are being actively conducted. Also, the developments of organic EL devices, which are self luminescent type emitting devices utilized in the organic EL displays, are being actively conducted.
As the structure of the organic EL device, a stacked structure of, for example, an anode, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer and a cathode in the stated order has been utilized.
In such organic EL devices, holes and electrons injected from the anode and the cathode recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. The emission of light may be realized via the transition of the generated excitons to a ground state.
For example, in Patent Documents 1 to 4, technique on a hole transport material or a hole transport layer in an organic EL device is disclosed. For example, a hole transport material utilized in a hole transport layer is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In addition, technique of adding an electron accepting material to a hole transport layer, etc., is disclosed in Patent Document 2, and technique of forming a hole transport layer of a stacked structure utilizing a plurality of layers is disclosed in Patent Documents 3 and 4.